5 Dasar
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Lima lagu, lima gambaran akan cinta Aichi kepada Kai. MP3 Shuffle!


Aturan main:

1) Set playlist di komputer/HP/Tabletmu jadi _shuffle_.

2) Ambil 1 OTP yang pengen kamu tulisin.

3) Kalau 1 lagu mulai muter, tulislah drabble tentang apapun yang muncul di kepalamu. Tulis selama lagunya main. Kalau lagunya habis, segera berhenti menulis. Edit belakangan.

4) Ulangi langkah 3 untuk lagu selanjutnya, terus sampai 5 lagu x DD

 **5)** **Have fun! (** yeaa have fun beibeeh **)**

#dikutip dari catatan milik Ratu Galau "MP3 Shuffle Drabble", diposting tanggal 20 Januari pukul 9.05 am

* * *

.

* * *

5 Dasar

Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad

Pair: Kaichi (jika bisa dikatakan begitu)

Warning:

BL, OOC, away typo, rate sedikit naik, kumpulan drabble

Selamat membaca

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Savior of Song – nano feat. MY FIRST STORY**

Aichi tenggelam, habis. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengangkat wajah ke atas dan menghirup udara. Bukan. Ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Mereka hanya ingin pergi berdua saja. Ia dan Kai. Hanya berdua. Mulanya ia memang berkeras untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Semacam bulan madu, namun karena mereka berdua belum menikah, jadi ini bisa dianggap hanya liburan biasa.

Kai memang selalu menyanggupi semua yang Aichi inginkan. Ia setuju saja saat Aichi ingin naik bus daripada memakai kapal pesiar atau pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Kai. Kai setuju tanpa ada perlawanan berarti.

Tak lama berselang, tanpa disadari malam telah tiba. Aichi tertidur lelap sekali. Ia hanya ingat saat Kai mengarahkan kepalanya ke bahu si Pria kesayangan, saat itu Aichi masih setengah sadar.

Aichi terbangun dan mendapati Kai ikut tidur, menutup mata, menindih tubuhnya. 'Ah, Kai-kun tertidur rupanya,' pikirnya tanpa curiga. Wajahnya cukup memerah saat mengetahui betapa menempelnya tubuh mereka. Dada mereka bertabrakan.

Beberapa detik berselang, Aichi mendengar suara rintihan. Banyak orang. Begitu menolehkan kepala, barulah ia menyadari kalau posisinya saat ini sangat miring. Kepalanya pusing dan tangannya menjuntai tanpa terasa apa pun. Mungkin sendinya lepas.

Mata biru itu membelalak, jika sendi tangannya lepas, berarti—

"Kai-kun!" Tenggorokan Aichi tercekat, menyadari tiada detak jantung di sana.

Kai sudah tidur, dengan punggung yang tertusuk batang pohon dan darah kering yang mengalir. Jika tak ada Kai, mungkin Aichi sudah mati.

.

.

 **Ikasama Casino – Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len**

Bohong bila Aichi dikatakan sepenuhnya pemalu seratus persen.

Masalahnya, dia memiliki rahasia yang tak semua orang tahu. Tentu saja, yang namanya rahasia pastinya tak banyak orang tahu.

Ia memang selalu bermain Vanguard. Dianggap sebagai _fighter_ terhebat seantero Jepang, bahkan dunia. Pernah menyelamatkan dunia yang sempat akan dihancurkan oleh orang planet Cray.

Heh, tdak pernah ada yang menyangka. Wajah manis itu penuh kepalsuan.

"Ayo makan," kata Aichi suaru hari, saat sendirian. Entah siapa yang diajaknya makan karena ia sedang sendirian. Tidak ada Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Kai atau Misaki dan Kamui bahkan adiknya Emi. Hanya ia sendirian.

"Makan, makan..." Senyumnya berkembang menjadi sebuah seringaian. Hebat.

Ia perlahan berjalan ke Card Capital. Tapi bukan itu sesungguhnya yang benar-benar membawanya ke sana. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilaksanakan.

Ia menyiapkan segalanya. _Deck_ Royal Paladin miliknya dan _deck_ Kagerou milik Kai yang ia dapatkan tadi siang, tentunya dari Kai. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang sama sekali tak pernah terbuka sejak ia pertama kali masuk ke toko kartu tersebut.

Labelnya toilet, tapi Aichi menggunakannya untuk hal yang lain.

Ia tersenyum lebar, mendapati pemuda tercintanya sudah menunggu di dalam sana. Mata tertutup yang tentunya akan ia buat terbuka sebentar lagi.

Aichi mencium bibir Kai lembut. Bibir yang hanya miliknya.

"Ah, Kai-kun, aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam dan selamat makan, " ujar Aichi, pada mayat Kai.

.

.

 **Hikari to Kage no Kyori – Ono Kensho & Suwabe Junichi**

Ren yang diselimuti kegelapan dan Kai yang berbalut cahaya. Seharusnya sebagai anak baik-baik Aichi memilih cahaya, tentu saja. Tapi tidak bila kegelapan lebih memikatnya menjadi kuat. Kegelapan akan menjadikannya sekuat Ren dan Kai pasti akan mengakuinya bila seperti itu caranya. Lihat saja, Ren kuat dan memiliki segalanya, ia bahkan diakui semua orang.

Aichi tidak butuh semua orang. Ia hanya perlu Kai saja. Hanya Kai yang akan mengakuinya. Jika ia kuat pasti Kai akan kembali padanya.

Kemudian mengakui dirinya.

Ah, Aichi ingin sekali berada di samping Kai lebih lama. Lebih lebih lebih lebih dan lebih lama lagi.

Ia ingin membakar dirinya dengan cinta terhadap Kai. Dengan senyumannya yang jarang, dengan mata yang selalu lembut padanya namun tidak dengan orang lain, dengan harum tubuhnya, dengan semuanya.

Ah, bukankah kegelapan lebih menggiurkan?

Tentu saja, Aichi boleh berharap lebih kan? Kai selalu ada untuknya dan ia pun akan melakukan segalanya untuk Kai, termasuk menyingkirkan semua musuh agar Kai melihat hanya kepadanya.

Karena Kai hanya miliknya.

.

.

 **Seishun Satsubatsuron - 3 Nen E Gumi Kunugigaoka Gakuen**

Membunuh itu pekerjaan mudah bagi Aichi. Ia yang berpasangan dengan Kai tentu paling tahu bagaimana cara melubangi tubuh target dengan pelurunya. Tentu sebagai seorang _sweeper_ , ia hanya perlu dua atau tiga kali tembakan dan dua ratus ribu didapatkan.

Darah itu pemandangan sehari-hari, Kai yang akan memaklumi jika sebercak menempel di pipi atau rambut birunya. Sejujurnya Aichi takut darah, tapi apa dayanya jika pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya demikian.

Leon sebagai sepupu angkat sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan agar ia berhenti menjadi _sweeper_ , tapi Aichi menolak.

Kalau tidak begini, ia tak bisa bersama Kai terus.

Keinginan Aichi hanya bersama Kai lebih lama. Itu saja.

Karena ia tahu Kai akan menjadi sangat lembut kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya. Bersedia menggendongnya yang hampir pingsan mencum bau darah, memeluknya yang ketakutan pada mata targetnya yang menatap nyalang padanya, menempelkan dahinya agar mereka bisa berbagi kehangatan. Aichi menyukai semua perlakuan Kai tersebut.

Bersama Kai adalah hal paling diinginkannya di dunia ini, tak ada hal lain.

.

.

 **Ever Blue - Style Five**

Hari ini upacara kelulusannya di SMA.

Aichi benar-benar menikmati masa-masanya selama di Akademi Miyaji, sungguh menyengkan. Bermain Vanguard walau sibuk dan banyak tugas yang harus dilakukan, cukup membuatnya merasa masa SMA kali ini adalah yang terbaik.

Walau mereka beda sekolah, tapi Kai selalu mengunjungi sekolahnya dan menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke Card Capital bersama dengan yang lain. Kemudian mereka akan bertanding satu sama lain atau pengunjung yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Aichi tak akan pernah melupakan semua itu.

Ia ingat sekali, semua berawal dari Card Capital ini. Saat Morikawa mengambil Blaster Blade dan menjadikannya barang taruhan. Aichi bertemu dengan Kai.

Kai, heh? Aichi menilai dari pengalamannya bertahun-tahun ini, Kai banyak mengalami perubahan. Sifatnya kini semakin lunak dan memperhatikannya. Meskipun wajah datarnya itu tak mengubah apa pun jika tampak dari luar.

Oh, jangan lupa. Kenyataan bahwa kini ia adalah orang terpenting bagi Kai juga ikut mengubah pemuda dengan raut minim itu padanya. Juga pada semua orang.

Aichi menatap sesuatu di telapak tangannya, yang akan ia berikan pada Kai sebentar lagi.

Kancing ke dua seragam sekolah di hari kelulusan. Bentuk kecil dari simbol cintanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Posting-an fanfiksi pertama saya di tahun 2016! Ada yg masih kenal saya di fandom ini? #siapakamu /digusur

Cukup seru juga main ini, meski jadi agak berantakan tapi karena edit belakangan jadi ga masalah. Ah, satu drabble ada yg nyambung sama fic sebelumnya, ada yg inget? #gaada /dibuang

(masih) galau soal Legion Mate, walau serinya udah lama kelar. Untung banyak muncul Kai jadi aku bahagia, yg nyanyi opening DAIGO pula #ups

Btw minna, ada yg tertarik ikut event TOKAI? Proyek antologi yg berpusat pada tokoh dingin tp perhatian dan tsundere kesayangan kita, Toshiki Kai! Kalian bisa kirim fanfiksi atau fanart yang topik utamanya adalah Kai!

Kenapa TOKAI?

Karena namanya. TOshiki KAI. HAHAHA.

Proyek ini dikelola oleh saya dan Ratu Galau, bagi teman-teman yg ingin ikutan atau mau informasi lebih bisa pm kami berdua atau review di fic ini! #modus

Ayo, buruan daftar!


End file.
